<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I Keep You? by lostin_space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828138">Can I Keep You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space'>lostin_space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quick little doodles [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, the lost decade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time stood still when it could.</p><p>Alex was home for a few days, a few hours, a few minutes. It was never enough and it passed too quickly, but he stole time he could to sneak away from his father’s close watch to go to Michael’s airstream. It was stuffy, but it was home and Alex got sick with excitement each time he got near it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quick little doodles [91]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can I Keep You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for frenziedblaze on tumblr who may or may not have an ao3, I'm not sure, I'm too stupid to put things together on my own</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time stood still when it could.</p><p>Alex was home for a few days, a few hours, a few minutes. It was never enough and it passed too quickly, but he stole time he could to sneak away from his father’s close watch to go to Michael’s airstream. It was stuffy, but it was home and Alex got sick with excitement each time he got near it.</p><p>“I did some research,” Michael whispered. Alex’s flight back to the base in Turkey was in five hours. The punctual part of him said he was running out of time. The part of him that was addicted to this moment, to Michael’s skin, to pretending stopped the clock.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Alex asked, eyes struggling to stay open as he dragged his fingertips over Michael’s shoulder, his neck, his bicep, his chest, everywhere as slow as possible, “What about this time?”</p><p>“Enlistment periods,” Michael said. Alex’s eyes no longer fought to close. “Yours is almost up if I did my math correctly.”</p><p>“You always do.”</p><p>“I always do.”</p><p>Alex didn’t say anything more and Michael let it fall silent. He leaned in and kissed Alex’s cheek and his jaw and his neck and his chest. Alex’s lips parted as he bowed into the feeling, focusing only on the kisses that covered his body. They landed on his arm and made their way up, up, up before nuzzling behind his ear.</p><p>Then softly, so softly, Michael whispered, “Can I keep you?”</p><p>Alex gulped and exhaled sharply, trying not to react too strongly as Michael’s kisses continued and his hand imprinted itself against his back.</p><p>“I-I-” Alex fumbled. He didn’t know what to say. How could he say both <em>yes, please</em> and <em>that decision is bigger than this? </em>God, how could a decision be bigger than this?</p><p>“You have two months,” Michael said sweetly, nipping at his jaw and cradling his body, “Take your time. Come home to me.”</p><p>Alex almost missed his flight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also on my tumblr: spaceskam</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>